wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stromgarde
|loc= |major= |minor=Refuge Pointe |source= }} The Kingdom of Stromgarde is a human nation in the Arathi Highlands located on the site of the original capital of Arathor, Strom. During the Second War, Thoras Trollbane, Lord of Stromgarde, joined his kingdom with the Alliance of Lordaeron. The kingdom declined rapidly following the Third War, losing control of much of its territory and capital city. Its current population sits at a low 1,200. At the time of World of Warcraft, it is led by Prince Galen Trollbane. The national color of Stromgarde is red. Stromgarde is often misread as Stormgarde. Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded as Strom, during The Troll Wars, then the home of the Arathi tribe of humans living in what were later to be known as the Eastern Kingdoms. The city became the capital of the great empire of Arathor. Following the peak of that empire's power many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Lordaeron, and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven distinct human nations. Strom was no longer the center of the world, and it was during this time that its leaders changed its name to Stromgarde. In Warcraft II Leader: Thoras Trollbane Nation Color: Red Background: The kingdom of Stromgarde retains a strict martial philosophy which makes it a highly regarded addition to the Alliance. Situated amongst the foothills of the Alterac Mountains, Stromgarde serves as a sentinel against any invasion across the Orc-controlled borders of Khaz Modan. Possessing a long history of warfare against the Trolls, the warriors of Stromgarde are well prepared to engage in open combat with all enemies of humanity. Second and Third Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was a harbor city that controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. Though not the largest, it was one of humanity's most powerful kingdoms with its navy and skilled knights and warriors. It was quick to join the Alliance of Lordaeron under the leadership of King Terenas Menethil II, and was involved in the military effort to defeat the orcs and push them back to the Dark Portal. Stromgarde was quick to join the Alliance, following the start of the Second War, sending half of its standing army to the main Alliance forces, for Trollbane felt that glorious battle was to be had with the orcs. But Stromgarde had little chance to show its offensive capabilities, as its other half of the army was defending the Northlands from invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan, which the Horde led by the Blacktooth Grin had already expanded into. Stromgarde came under heavy assault and losses, but continued to battle through with a resilience the Horde did not expect, its knights and warriors attacking at every turn. But the Horde did manage to destroy a good deal of Trollbane's kingdom, the city (and its harbor), and to continued its march towards the elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Following the destruction of Alterac after its deal with the Horde became known, Thoras Trollbane petitioned King Terenas to annex the eastern portion of Alterac's territory to Stromgarde in recognition of the latter's sacrifices and valor during the Second War. Stromgarde left the Alliance soon afterward, upset at King Terenas' decision to not execute the captured orcs. During the events of the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the undead Scourge from ravaging through her lands. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Lord Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stromgarde came under siege by both the Syndicate and the Boulderfist ogres. The two forces won several victories against the now weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Recent history Stromgarde still exists, though much weaker than ever before, its population and territory being greatly diminished. Jaina Proudmoore managed to convince a number of people from Stromgarde to join her exodus to Kalimdor during the Third War, forming the Stromgarde Brigade. Stromgarde's army, however, is far from defeated and still maintains a base of strategic operations at the crevasse known as Refuge Pointe in the Highlands, as well as portions of the devastated capital city itself. The citizens of Stromgarde formed the League of Arathor, which fights to free the rest of the Arathi Highland, the Arathi Basin, and its many resources, from the hands of the Forsaken Defilers and the forces of Hammerfall. Prince Galen Trollbane, recognizing the vastly changed circumstances since his father's time and also acknowledging the incredible odds he faced, agreed to rejoin the Alliance. World of Warcraft Stromgarde Keep Level 30-45 Sub-Region. Stromgarde Keep is the ruined capital city of Stromgarde, located on the southwest corner of the Arathi Highlands. It is divided into three sections - one under the rule of the Syndicate, another largely under the control of the Boulderfist ogres (though the Witherbark trolls control small parts), while the last section remains under the control of the people of Stromgarde and serves as the headquarters of Prince Galen Trollbane. One of the highest-ranking leaders of the Syndicate, Lord Falconcrest, commands Syndicate efforts in the Arathi Highlands from the ruined city. The people of Stromgarde have placed a bounty on his head and sought the help of the Alliance heroes. It is likely that his death would disrupt Syndicate efforts in the region to a great degree. The Alliance, however, is not the only major faction that has interests in Stromgarde. A Horde allied troll named Zengu is seeking the sword Trol'kalar, legendary bane of trolls and heirloom of the Trollbane family, so that it could be used against the trolls of Zul'Gurub. The sword, however, has been sealed in Thoras Trollbane's tomb since his death, and opening the tomb requires several sigils that are guarded by Stromgarde's fiercest warriors, the last one being guarded by Galen himself. Zengu is seeking champions of the Horde to aid him in his quest. As of patch 2.3, many of the Syndicate mobs have had their elite tag removed. The Burning Crusade Word of Stromgarde's current status was quick to reach Thoras Trollbane's nephew, Danath Trollbane, through the reopened Dark Portal. Danath was one of the leaders of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor, and was believed to have died after Draenor was destroyed and the Dark Portal sealed off; however, he was discovered to be alive and well in the land that is now known as Outland. Danath vowed that he would one day return to Stromgarde and restore it to its greatness, but, for the time being, he is bound to his duties in Outland. Quests See goblinworkshop list of quests for Stromgarde. Items * Dark Factions As of the period of Dark Factions (just before The Burning Crusade) the line of Igneas Trollbane is still alive and unbroken. It still seeks to reclaim Stromgarde from Syndicate control. Trivia *Stromgarde is also the setting for the popular fan movie Return which won an award at BlizzCon. *The area outside the walls of Stromgarde is also used in South Park's "Make Love, Not Warcraft" episode. See also *Arathor *Arathi Category:Human nations Category:Human territories Category:Ogre territories Category:Ruins Category:Forts Category:Cities